lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Charakter-Geheimnisse
Die Charaktere in LOST haben viele Geheimnisse, die sie voreinander bewahren. Diese Seite dient dazu, so vielen Geheimnissen wie möglich nachzugehen, einschließlich "Wer weiß was?" Ana-Lucia :*Bringt aus Revanche einen Mann (Jason McCormack) um, nachdem er sie angeschossen und ihr ungeborenes Baby getötet hat. ::*Erzählt die Geschichte, wie sie angeschossen wurde, Sayid, verrät aber nicht das Ende, als Sayid fragt, was dem Mann widerfahren ist. Sayid könnte aber durch ihr Verhalten eine Vermutung von ihrem Geheimnis haben, da er, als sie ihm die Waffe gibt und ihn bittet, sie zu erschießen, sagt: „Was hätte ich davon, dich zu töten, wenn wir beide eigentlich schon tot sind?“ :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner der Überlebenden weiß es wirklich; nur ihre Mutter Teresa Cortez, die es auch vermutet hat, weiß es Boone :*Hatte kurz vor dem Flug 815 Sex mit seiner Stiefschwester Shannon. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Es stirbt mit Boone und Shannon. Charlie :*Als Teil von Sawyers Plan attackiert Charlie Sun und lässt es so aussehen, als würden die Anderen aggressiver werden. [ 2.13 Langer Atem ] ::*Es könnte auch etwas mit Rache an Locke zu tun haben, der ihn vor allen anderen bloßgestellt hat. [ 2.12 Feuer und Wasser ] :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Charlie hat Sun die Tat gestanden. 3.14 Exposé :*Charlie ist ein rückfälliger Heroin-Süchtiger. ::*Inzwischen hat er die Marienstatuen, in denen das Heroin ist, beseitigt, indem er sie ins Meer geworfen hat. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Mindestens Jack, Locke, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer und Mr. Eko wissen davon. Es ist nicht klar, ob seine Sucht allgemein bekannt ist. Nur Locke weiß, dass er die Statuen beseitigt hat. :*Charlie hat eine Waffe, die Sawyer ihm vielleicht gegeben hat. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Inzwischen hat er die Waffe Sayid gegeben und sie wurde von ihm ebenfalls weitergegeben. Dann wurde sie von Jack benutzt, bis sie von den Anderen gefangen genommen werden. Eko :*War ein gefürchteter Drogendealer, der in seinem Heimatland Nigeria für Morde und Drohungen bekannt war. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner der Überlebenden weiß davon. :*Wurde nicht formell zum Priester geweiht. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner der Überlebenden weiß davon, obwohl Charlie fragt: "What kind of priest are you, anyway?" Hurley :*Hurley ist ein Multimillionär. ::*Er gewinnt mit den Zahlen, die er von Leonard bekommen hat, den Mega Lotto Jackpot ::*Er schuldet Walt 83.000 Dollar, die er beim Backgammon verspielt hat. Er versichert Walt, dass er das Geld bekommen wird. ::*Er erzählt Charlie von seinem Nettovermögen, doch Charlie glaubt ihm nicht. Später macht er vor Kate Witze darüber, was Hurley damit beantwortet, dass er Witze darüber macht, dass Charlie verrückt ist. ::*Erzählt seine Geschichte zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten Rousseau und Jack, obwohl Jack ihm vielleicht nicht glaubt, er scheint Zweifel an Teilen von Hurleys Geschichte zu hegen, nachdem er erwähnt, dass er auf einer psychiatrischen Station gewesen ist. ::*Auf dem Floß liest Sawyer die Nachricht, die Hurley für die Flaschenpost geschrieben hat, aber er kennt Hurleys richtigen Namen nicht (Er sagt: „Wer zum Teufel ist Hugo und hat 160 Millionen Dollar, um sie seiner Mutter zu vermachen?"). Beachte, dass Ms. Klugh Hurley vor Sawyer „Hugo“ nennt, als die Anderen sie gefangen nehmen, so dass er die Verbindung inzwischen vielleicht gezogen hat. ::*Nachdem er im Lotto gewonnen hat, ist Hurley auf einem koreanischen Fernsehsender zu sehen. [ 1.17 In Translation ] :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Jack, Rousseau, Sawyer, Charlie und Libby wissen, dass er ein Multimillionär ist, allerdings glaubt Charlie es nicht, Jack vielleicht auch nicht, Sawyer bringt ihn nicht damit in Verbindung und Libby ist inzwischen tot. :*Hurleys richtiger Name ist Hugo ::*Hurley erzählt Jack, dass nicht „Hurley“ sondern „Hugo Reyes“ sein richtiger Name ist. Er verrät ihm aber nicht, warum er Hurley genannt wird. ::*Die Anderen geben Michael Hurleys Namen, aber auf der Liste steht „Hugo“, was einschließt, dass er Hurleys richtigen Namen bereits kennt, da James Ford der einzige Name ist, den er nicht kennt. ::*Sawyer liest Hurleys Nachricht aus der Flaschenpost, die mit „Hugo“ unterschrieben ist, findet aber nicht heraus, dass es sich um Hurley handelt. ::*Sawyer hört, wie die Anderen Hurley „Hugo“ nennen (ebenso wie Kate), als er zu den Losties zurückgeschickt wird. [ 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 ] ::*Locke weiß es, aber man weiß nicht warum, möglicherweise von der Passagierliste. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Hurley, Jack, Locke, Michael, Sawyer und Kate wissen davon. :*Hurley fühlt sich für den Tod von zwei Personen, die beim Einsturz einer Dachterasse ums Leben gekommen sind, verantwortlich. Nach dem Unfall wird er in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingewiesen. ::*Im Krankenhaus, in dem er die Zahlen von einem befreundeten Patienten namens Leonard zum ersten Mal hört, hat er einen imaginären Freund namens Dave. ::*Libby war in der gleichen psychiatrischen Station, aber bis jetzt ist noch nicht klar, ob sie sich dort getroffen haben. ::*Er erzählt Jack von seinem Aufenthalt in der psychiatrischen Station. [ 2.01 Glaube und Wissenschaft ] :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Libby wusste, dass er in Santa Rosa war und einen imaginären Freund hatte. Jack weiß von seinem Aufenthalt dort, aber nicht von Dave. Jack :*Er glaubt, er hat seinen Vater Christian Shephard auf der Insel gesehen. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner weiß davon. Jin :*Er wird von Mr. Paik beauftragt, Jae Lee zu töten. ::*Jin weiß nichts davon, dass Sun und Jae eine Affäre haben, und denkt, dass er den Auftrag erhält, weil Jae etwas von Mr. Paiks Firma gestohlen hat. ::*Sun lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass sie weiß, dass Jin in der Nacht Jae besucht hat. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Bis jetzt scheint es so, als weiß keiner davon Kate :*Kate tötet Wayne, von dem sie dachte, er sei ihr Stiefvater, bis sie herausfindet, dass er in Wirklichkeit ihr biologischer Vater ist. So beginnt ihr Leben auf der Flucht. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Sawyer weiß nach einer Runde „Ich hab noch nie“ davon, dass sie jemanden umgebracht hat. Außerdem weiß es Jack 1x12 ("It belonged to the man i killed" :*In Australien wird sie schließlich von US Marshall Edward Mars festgenommen, der sie mit Flug 815 zurück in die USA begleitet. ::*Mars wird von herabfallendem Gepäck getroffen und verliert das Bewusstsein, was Kate ermöglicht, sich von den Handschellen zu befreien. ::*Nach dem Absturz ist Mars so schwer verletzt, dass er es nur mit Mühe und Not schafft, Jack zu warnen, dass Kate eine Flüchtige ist. ::*Hurley, Sawyer und Sun finden es kurz nach Jack ebenfalls raus. ::*Sawyer deckt Kates Geheimnis vor allen anderen auf, um den Verdacht, er hätte Michael vergiftet, zu widerlegen. [ 1.22 Rastlos ] :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen davon. :*Kate war einmal verheiratet. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Sawyer weiß nach einer Runde „Ich hab noch nie“ davon. :*Kate hat einmal einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Sun weiß davon. :*Kate ist diejenige, die Sun dazu drängt, Jin zu vergiften. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Sun weiß davon. :*Kate, Claire und Danielle Rousseau entdecken die Stab-Station, während sie Claires Erinnerungen an ihre Entführung untersuchen. ::*In der Station findet Kate Kostüme, einen falschen Bart und Theaterschminke in einem Spind. ::*Auf dem Weg zur Grenze erzählt Kate Jack alles. ::*In der Gefangenschaft von den Anderen erwähnt Kate es gegenüber Mr. Friendly. Jack, Sawyer, Michael und Hurley hören zufällig mit. :::*Claire, Rousseau und Jack wissen über die Personal-Station Bescheid. Jack, Hurley, Sawyer und Michael wissen von der Verkleidung. Libby :*Sie war in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Sie war zur gleichen Zeit wie Hurley in der Anstalt. Sie kommt ihm bekannt vor, doch er zieht die Verbindung zur Anstalt nicht. :*Sie gibt Desmond das Boot, die „Queen Elizabeth“. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Desmond weiß davon, obwohl er sich nicht bewusst ist, das Libby auf der Insel war. Locke :*Locke saß vor dem Absturz vier Jahre lang im Rollstuhl, da er aber vor den anderen an Bord geht, weiß keiner von seiner Behinderung. ::*Nach dem Absturz kann Locke wieder laufen. ::*Walt sagt zu Michael: "Mr. Locke said a miracle happened to him." Wie viel Locke Walt erzählt hat, ist unbekannt. ::*Als sie sich dem Flugzeug der Droggenschmuggler das erste Mal nähern, beginnen Lockes Beine sich wieder in den gelähmten Zustand zurückzuversetzen. ::*Locke weiht Boone in sein Geheimnis ein, kurz bevor er beim Durchsuchen der Beechcraft verletzt wird. Boone stirbt, bevor er irgendjemandem erzählen kann, dass Locke gelähmt war. ::*Locke fährt am Flughafen zu Rose, um die Medikamente, die sie fallen gelassen hat, aufzuheben. Als er ihr später erzählt, dass es vier Wochen dauern wird, bis er sich davon erholt hat, dass die Feuerschutztür seine Beine verletzt hat, antwortet sie: "You and I both know it's not going take that long." :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Rose (und vielleicht Walt) weiß davon. Boone wusste auch davon, aber er starb kurz nachdem er es rausgefunden hat. :*Von den Überlebenden des Flugs hat nur Locke die Hieroglyphen auf dem Countdown Zähler vor den Ereignissen aus 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 gesehen und entschieden, niemandem zu sagen, was er gesehen hat. ::*Ben behauptet, dass er die Hieroglyphen gesehen hat, als sich die Zahlen zurückgestellt haben. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Ben, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. :*Nur Locke hat die Karte, die vom Schwarzlicht zum Vorschein gebracht wird, auf der Feuerschutztür der Schwan-Station gesehen. Er zeigt das grundlegende Aussehen der Karte Mr. Eko, :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Locke, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. Locke weiß nicht, dass Desmond von der Karte und Visa-Versa weiß :::*Sawyer findet die handgemalte Karte von Locke in einem Stapel von Plastikkanistern und gibt sie Jack. :*Wie Mr. Eko hat auch Locke in den schwarzen Rauch geschaut, jedoch wurde nie gezeigt, was er gesehen hat. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner weiß davon. Desmond erfährt von Kelvin davon, aber er sieht es nie, weil es unsichtbar ist. :::*Charlie hat den schwarzen Rauch auch gesehen. Kate ist überrascht, als sie das Monster vermutlich auf Locke zugehen sieht. :*Er entdeckt zusammen mit Mr. Eko die Perlen-Station ::*Er erzählt Desmond davon, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass die Taste nicht echt ist. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Locke, Eko und Desmond wissen davon. :*Half früher in einer Kommune und/oder einem Kult, der als „die Familie" bezeichnet wird, Marihuana anzubauen. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner weiß davon. Michael :*Erschießt Ana-Lucia und Libby, um Henry Gale zu befreien. Er wird von den Anderen gezwungen, Henry zu befreien und seine Freunde zu verraten, indem er Kate, Jack, Sawyer und Hurley zum Camp der Anderen lockt. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Jack, Hurley, Kate und Sawyer wissen davon (Michael gesteht seine Schuld auf dem Weg zu den Anderen). Sayid vermutet es. Rose :*Sie hat eine unheilbare Krankheit, von der sie glaubt, dass sie von der Insel (und während sie dort bleibt) geheilt wird. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Bernard (und vielleicht Locke) weiß davon. Sawyer :*Sein richtiger Name ist James Ford. ::*Nahm „Sawyer“ von einem Hochstapler namens Sawyer an. ::*Der echte Sawyer betrügt Fords Mutter, was Fords Vater dazu veranlasst, erst sie und dann sich selbst umzubringen. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack und Michael kennen Sawyers richtigen Namen von der Passagierliste; nur Kate (und vielleicht Locke) kennt den Grund, warum er diesen Namen angenommen hat. Michael erfährt seinen richtigen Namen von Ms. Klugh. :*Sawyer tötet Frank Duckett als Revanche (falsche Person). :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Kate weiß nach einer Runde „Ich hab noch nie“, dass er einen Mann umgebracht hat (ohne Details). :*Sawyer glaubt, dass er eine Tochter hat. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Keiner auf der Insel weiß davon. :*Sawyer lernt Jacks Vater in einer Bar kennen. Jacks Vater erzählt Ihm, dass er seinen Sohn liebt und auf Ihn stolz ist, er es Ihm aber nie richtig gesagt hat. Jacks Vater wird kurz darauf (wahrscheinlich) auf Grund eines Myokardinfarkt(tödlicher Herzinfarkt)tot aufgefunden. Sawyer bringt beide (auch auf Grund eines Sprichwortes das Jack und sein Vater benutzen)in verbindung, erzählt Jack ersteinmal nichts davon , jedoch später als Jack kurz vor Abfahrt des Flosses (Exodus, Teil 1) sich von Sawyar "verabschiedet" will. Sayid :*Sayid hat eine Vergangenheit als Folterer und foltert Sawyer einmal. ::*Die Tatsache, dass er Sawyer gefoltert hat, war zuerst nur Jack und Kate bekannt. Ana-Lucia erfährt später davon. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Von Sayids Vergangenheit als Folterer wissen Jack, Kate, Ana-Lucia, Locke, Sawyer und Ben. Shannon :*Hatte kurz vor Flug 815 Sex mit ihrem Stiefbruder Boone. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Boone wusste davon. Sun :*Sun lernt von Jae Lee Englisch, bevor sie, als Teil ihres Plans, Jin zu verlassen, an Bord des Fluges 815 geht. ::*Als das Flugzeug abstürzt, weiß keiner (noch nicht einmal Jin), dass Sun Englisch sprechen kann. Aufgrund der Sprachbarriere wird das koreanische Paar ausgeschlossen. ::*Sun enthüllt ihr Geheimnis zuerst Michael, um zu erklären, dass Jin ihn angegriffen hat, weil er Jins Armbanduhr trägt. ::*Kate deckt Suns Geheimnis aufgrund ihrer Reaktion auf Kates Worte während der Gartenarbeit auf. ::*Schließlich erfahren alle von ihrer Fähigkeit, Englisch zu sprechen, als sie Jin gegen die Anschuldigung, er habe das erste Floß angezündet, verteidigt. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Alle wissen davon. :*Michael wird krank und Jack stellt fest, dass jemand seine Wasserflasche vergiftet hat. [ 1.22 Rastlos ] ::*Kate und Sawyer sind die anfänglichen Verdächtigen. ::*Jack konfrontiert Sun, die zugibt, dass sie nicht möchte, dass Jin geht und ihm nur so viel gegeben hat, dass er krank wird. Michael trinkt versehentlich von Jins Wasser. ::*Jack verspricht Sun, dass er es niemandem erzählen wird. ::*Später kommt heraus, dass Kate die Sache mit der Vergiftung vorgeschlagen hat; nur Sun weiß davon. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Kate und Jack wissen davon. Von Kates Beteiligung weiß nur Sun. :*Sun und Jin können keine Kinder bekommen. ::*Jin denkt, dass dies mit einem Problem von Suns Fortpflanzungssystem zusammenhängt, allerdings kommt heraus, dass es auf ein Problem bei Jin zurückzuführen ist. ::*Sun hütet dieses Geheimnis, bis sie herausfindet, dass sie schwanger ist. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Von der Schwangerschaft wissen alle, von Jins Unfruchtbarkeit nur Sun, Jin und ihr Arzt. :*Sun hat eine Affäre mit Jae Lee. ::*Ihr Vater Mr. Paik findet es heraus. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Nur Mr. Paik weiß davon. Walt :*Er zündet Michaels erstes Floß an. ::*Locke findet es heraus und konfrontiert ihn. ::*Später beichtet er es Michael. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Locke und Michael wissen davon :*Er ist vermutlich am Tod eines Vogel, der gegen eine Tür geprallt ist, Schuld. Sein Stiefvater Brian Porter erzählt Michael davon, um anzudeuten, dass Walt „anders“ ist. :::*Status des Geheimnisses: Brian Porter weiß davon. Michael glaubt vielleicht das, was Brian ihm erzählt hat. Locke und die Anderen halten ihn für „etwas Besonderes“. * Category:Listen Category:Wiederkehrende Themen